


A New Butterfly

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, This is mainly just a collection of one shots, depends on the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: There's a new Butterfly in the family, one who the Widow seems to have taken a liking to.





	A New Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly super proud of this entire fic so, I really hope you like it! I'd really like some feedback! Also I'm not entirely sure if The Widow/Minerva is in character but I really hope she is.

Aralyn laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she had been staring, but it felt like both a lifetime and no more than a few seconds at the same time.

When she finally pried her eyes away her eyes fell down to her naked and bruised body. Her father had come into her room again and forced himself upon her. Sometimes she wished she could just slit the man's throat but she couldn't

She looked further down and her eyes fell to a sticky white substance that covered the bed and her thighs. At least he had the decency not to come inside her.

Aralyn looked towards the door, stared at it really. She needed to find the courage to get up and bathe. She couldn't stand being covered in his fluids. 

She finally stood after a long moment of silence and internal debate. She held the sheet close to her body as she stood. Her legs ached and felt like jelly beneath her, but she forced herself to take a step and then another and another.

She reached for the doorknob once she crossed the room, fingers curling around it. She twisted the knob but didn't pull the door open. She waited for a long moment, listening for any sounds that might tell her her father was coming. He most likely wouldn't, but she still needed to make sure.

She waited so long that she felt as if her feet were stuck to the floor and her hand to the doorknob. She heard nothing. Not at first. But soon she could hear something. It started outside and then it got closer and louder until she could recognize that it was sounds of battle. Swords clashing against each other but also fists and feet and any other parts of the body colliding with skin and bone.

Aralyn wondered who was attacking their home. It could've been any of the barons and it most likely was. Nomads wouldn't have such a solid plan as this. She hoped it was the Widow and her Butterflies and she really hoped it wasn't Quinn. She heard he was back and it unsettled her.

She creaked open the door little by little before sticking her head out. At first, she couldn't see much but then she could see Butterflies taking down her father's clippers with surprising ease. She smiled when she saw that. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled.

She quickly moved towards her closet, grabbing out a dress and pulling it on. She then stepped from the room. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she had to do something. Especially if she wanted out of the house she hated more than anything.

Step by step Aralyn made her way down the hallway. When she turned onto the stairs she was met with the Widow. She looked up at her with a look of admiration. The Widow's hand snapped forward, pulling Aralyn behind her by her wrist. The Widow stepped forward, sword swiftly cutting through the clipper's neck who had come up behind Aralyn. The head fell to the floor with a thump, blood pooling beneath it.

Aralyn looked between the body and the Widow, looking almost mystified. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

The Widow smiled at the question. "I'll train you personally."

"You will?" Aralyn asked, looking almost star struck.

"I will." the Widow confirmed, taking Aralyn down the stairs by the wrist that she was still holding onto. Aralyn followed, looking around at the mess of blood and bodies that covered the floor.

"Is my father dead?" Aralyn asked. "I don't see him."

"Possibly." the Widow said. "Shall we find out?"

Aralyn nodded. "If he's not I want to kill him myself. But he's stronger than me and more skilled at fighting."

"Then I shall bring him to his knees for you and then you can kill him yourself."

"Thank you. He deserves this more than you know."

The Widow smiled (or rather more of a smirk than a smile), placing a finger under Aralyn's chin and tilting her head up to look into the shorter girl's eyes. "It's my pleasure." Aralyn gazed back into the Widow's eyes, looking even more mystified than before as if she was staring at an angel.

The Widow turned away, looking over the rows of dead bodies herself now. "Now. Shall we find your father, Aralyn?"

Aralyn gave a nod, her expression now as cold as stone. The Widow made her way down the stairs with Aralyn following step for step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did in fact leave a slight cliffhanger lol. I just felt it would flow better if I put the rest into a second chapter and I was just really impatient to post something lol. So, part 2 shall come soon! And hopefully some one shots will come after.


End file.
